


Learning to Love

by Blue_ClearSky



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blake has a redemption arc, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lovers to enemies to lovers, Season 1/2 crossover, Slow Burn, bobby has a lover, giving blake the arc that makes her likeable, not canon, post casa amor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_ClearSky/pseuds/Blue_ClearSky
Summary: Alana Davis never thought that her partner would end up leaving her standing up alone, unsure of the future, and completely heartbroken. Lucas Koh didn't realise he would be capable of breaking hearts, regretting decisions, and falling in love.This is the story of how Lucas learnt how to love.
Relationships: Lucas Koh/Main Character (Love Island), Lucas Koh/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 24





	1. Realisation and Cold Welcomes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first step into the Love Island The Game fandom, and I have no idea how to even start, so I might as well jump straight into the deep end with a fic hahah
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Alana couldn't believe her eyes. She tried closing them and opening them again quickly, as if her mind was playing tricks on her, no, no, no! He had really switched. He was standing there, a perky brunette on his arm, his eyes shining slightly, and hers covered in a smug smirk. She was clutched against his arm, and he almost looked, guilty? Alana's arms dropped to her sides, and her stature completely sank.

"I-" Alana cuts herself off, tears pooling at her eyes, as she switches sight between the new couple and the girls next to her, not knowing what to say or what to do. "Y-you switched?"

"Lana-"

"No. You don't get to call her that," Chelsea fumes, standing up from her seat and putting an arm in front of Alana protectively. "Sit down and don't you dare look at her."

The girls all didn't know what to think, but they knew that their friend would be hurting, and they had to do everything to protect her. Chelsea was upset, she thought that Lucas and Alana were the perfect match. Lottie had a perfect 'I told you so,' face on, and Hope, Priya and Marisol were trying to hide their disappointment in the man they both previously respected. However, as a collective group, they just wanted to protect Alana and make sure she was okay before anything else. 

"Alana please-"

"You heard her," Lottie butts in, standing up with Chelsea, the villas resident witch sending a glare Lucas' way.

"I don't understand- y-you were talking a-about forever! L-literally the morning I left!" Alana cries, her voice physically hurting her, the tears racing down her cold cheeks.

Alana let herself think back to the morning she left the villa, where Lucas was lying all his cards out on the table, saying to her directly that he wanted her forever. He spilled his heart out to her in the only way that he knew was safe. Lucas never knew how to express his feelings, but the morning she left, he simply wanted her to know that he was crazy about her, and that he wanted her for the rest of their time in the villa. 

"Now I understand why you wanted to switch, she's crazy," the new girl muses, a sickly sweet smile sarcastically lying over her face.

"Blake, don't you dare," Lucas starts, shoving the girls hand off of his arm. "Alana you don't understand-"

"I don't understand?" She yells, her face suddenly turning hot with anger. "Don't try and mansplain to me that I'm not understanding what's going on when you go from being all romantic with me, straight to being an absolute piece of-"

Alana had to cut herself off, not even believing the sight in front of her. She felt sick, she felt tired, she felt her chest get heavy, and her eyes fill with tears again. Her anger was written out in white flames, her hands felt tingly, and she could only see red. She had no idea how to even act, was she supposed to yell at him? Was she supposed to stay quiet and accept it? Was she supposed to just ignore it?

"Lana he doesn't deserve your energy," Noah adds in, feeling more and more protective towards the girl who he had started to feel comfortable around, especially after the support she offered both him and Hope, post operation Nope.

Hope finally looks up at the librarian, their reunion probably being the most awkward of the group. After getting over the tribulations of the disastrous Operation Nope, Noah had decided to trust his gut and recouple with Hope before Casa Amor. Hope wanted to be with Noah, but the shy tech whiz Carl had shown her another side of a relationship where she didn't have to worry about her trust issues and intense commitment flaring up and scaring the guy away. So, Hope decided to switch to Carl on a whim, but didn't know how to feel when she saw Noah all alone.

"C'mon babes, let's get you a drink, okay?" Chelsea says quietly, placing an arm around Alana's frigid stature, guiding her away from the tense fire pit. "I really thought more of you," Chelsea sneers as they walk past Lucas and his new girl, Lottie and Hope following close by.

Lucas' heart broke.

She stuck. She stuck? The physio was convinced that Alana was going to switch. After the boys had received the video message of the girls in Casa, Lucas knew that he wasn't good enough for the beauty who had his heart, and somehow managed to get it into his head that she was going to recouple with one of the slimes in Casa Amor. He decided to bring a girl back once it settled into him that he had to keep himself safe now, just so he would still have the chance to win Alana back. 

He definitely did not expect her to be standing alone at the fire pit.

"Mate," Bobby sighs gently, as soon as he's sure the girls have all dispersed, barre Blake, Shannon and Emily, the three casa amor girls that were lucky to still stay in the villa and Carl and Graham, the two boys brought back. "I really thought-"

"Me too," Ibrahim says, trying to support the physiotherapist who felt like he had just been shot. "We all did. We saw that video."

"Well we were right about one half," Noah spits, sending a cold glare to the awkward programmer, who was darting his eyes everywhere but to the scene he was sitting at.

"Okay we can sort that out tomorrow, Lucas looks like he's going to throw up," Shannon points out, ignoring Blake who was trying to drag her to the original girls, mischief on her mind.

Blake was angry at Lucas, even though he had decided to save her from being dumped. She wanted to think that the suave daredevil actually wanted to be with her, but as soon as she saw his reaction, she felt used and unimportant. She knew he just brought her back to keep himself safe, and didn't realise someone could be so selfish. 

So, inevitably, Blake wanted to stir things up to ruin Lucas' chances further. 

"I'm fine, really," Lucas lies through his clenched teeth, sitting down on the cushioned bench, running a hand through his already disheveled hair, his chest tightening up immediately. "I was wrong. I have to accept that. I've hurt her and-" he cuts himself off, his own words hitting his face. "Fuck, I've hurt her, I've hurt her?"

"Lana will be okay, once you explain," Gary points out. "The girls are just being protective too, don't worry mate. It'll be fine."

"Gaz, I'm sure Lucas appreciates you saying that but that is not what the lad needs right now," Bobby says carefully. "Get him a double scotch and a cuppa."

Bobby and Gary both decided to befriend the Oxford doctor when the girls were away. Of course Alana had tried to get the boys to get onto Lucas' side, trying to convince them that he wasn't so bad, and the boys were just mad that they hadn't been able to get to know the man before the girls went away. Bobby had pretty much the time of his life whilst the girls were away, he actually met someone who he thought he could have a future with, Emily. So, he did the only plausible thing, and saved her at the stick or switch. Gary, on the other hand, was coupled up with Chelsea after Henrik had fumbled and picked Lottie, thinking Chelsea didn't want to be with him. The crane operator was crazy about Lottie, but still wanted to keep Chelsea safe so she could get back together with Henrik, so decided to stick.

"Cuppa and a scotch? Who are you?" Gary mutters as he walks away to the kitchen, coincidentally where the girls were all waiting, glaring at the group of boys. "What? I'm not the enemy here," Gary says to the group of blood thirsty girls.

"Yeah, you're friends with him," Lottie points out, making Gary glare back at the girl he missed more than anything.

Lottie wasn't a fan of Lucas from the beginning, and everyone knew it. The feelings were obviously mutual, but Lucas secretly hoped that he would have been able to get on with all of Alanas close friends. Lottie desperately wanted to like Lucas, and actually get on with the man who had her friends heart, but after Lucas had switched and stomped on Alanas heart, Lottie decided to herself that Lucas was a piece of shit, and she wanted nothing to do with the physio. 

"Lotta I will stop you right there, he needs to explain-"

"Explain? What the fuck will he explain? That he's coupled up with the low budget version of me? Is that really what he wants to explain?" Alana bursts, her eyes red and her cheeks redder, matching the little red dress she had on, after Lucas had said it was his personal favourite of her night outfit collection. "Gaz please tell me how that even counts as an explanation, because it really doesn't count for me."

"You don't understand, all of you don't, him and Noah had to see you two," Gary starts, looking between Hope and Alana, "grafting on everything with a bloody pulse! And yes I did think of Rocco when I said that, and no I am not lying, and yes, I know there may be more to the story but still! That's not the point. Don't ice the rest of us out."

"Grafting? Grafting? Gaz are you fucking kidding me?" Lottie yells. "Lana did nothing the entire trip! The creeps there were practically chasing her!"

"Felix was not a creep-" Priya tries to get in, but glares from Marisol and Hope combined shuts her up immediately.

Priya had been made single after Ibrahim decided to couple up with the poker player, Shannon. They were a good match, genuinely, and Priya could see that as soon as she saw Ibrahim and the stunning woman walk back into the villa together. Mistake after mistake probably led Priya to the unsafe position she was in, especially after her failed Operation Nope, when she was still coupled up with Ibrahim. 

"H-he thought I was grafting?" Lana stutters, feeling tears pool at her eyes. "D-did it look like that?"

"Well-"

"Gaz I'd be really careful with your next words," Chelsea warns, folding her arms against her chest.

"Fine," Gary sighs. "It may have looked like it, and we thought it, Lukey boy took it to heart, ended up saying yes to Blake and here we are," Gary finishes. "You should hear it from him though. I won't tell you anymore."

"She is not going near that entitled piece of-"

"I need to talk to you," Gary turns around, seeing Lucas looking directly at Alana, Bobby following him from behind, and rolling his eyes at the physio.

"I didn't mean for you to get up and run," baker says, before stepping in front of Lucas. "Look, everyone here is either angry, upset, pissed off or straight up just rude, and that is not the sort of energy anyone needs right now. Alana, take a bed to yourself inside, Lucas, take a daybed. Hope, sleep far away from Noah, Lozza and Gaz, and Henrik and Chels, no one gives a fuck if you sleep together," he stops, looking between his friends who are blushing wildly.

"Oh shut-"

"I wasn't finished," Bobby cuts Lottie off, folding his arms against him. "Everyone else, clear out of the fucking kitchen, and I will tell Blake to take the sofa."

"She can take the bloody door-"

"Lana," Bobby warns. "Not tonight. Moods are all wacky in here, we don't need raised voices or anger directed at anyone, no matter what has happened."

"But-"

"Lucas, I suggest you tell your new partner that she will be sleeping alone," Bobby ignores Lana's protests, turning back to face the 6 foot dark brunette.

"I still really think Alana and I should be able to speak-"

"I agree," Marisol backs Lucas up, sending him an unreadable gaze. "Come on, she was torn up for four days, and now you guys are gonna stop her from actually hearing what had happened from the person she wants to hear from the most?"

Marisol, the villas psychologist-slash-law student respected Lucas and Alana both equally. Alana had still been a supportive friend to Marisol during the Roccogate fiasco, and Lucas always was up for a conversation about famous murder cases or really anything to do with the legal sector. She believed that Alana and Lucas were a perfect match, much alike Chelsea, and deeply wished she could find someone who knew her as well as Alana and Lucas knew each other. Clearly she had during Casa Amor, meaning she came back with a giant sailor in tow, Graham eagerly wanting to extend things with Marisol further. 

"Mari, as much as I love you, I really don't need psychoanalysing today," Alana says gently. "I'm going to sleep," she mumbles, turning on her heel and walking inside the villa, being followed quickly by Lottie and Priya.

"A word, now," Chelsea sneers at Lucas, ignoring Bobby's pleas of leaving everything alone, and dragging Lucas by the arm to the sun loungers.

Chelsea found herself to be quite close friends with Lucas. After all, he was Alanas partner when Chelsea came into the villa, and the two of them were quick to welcome her properly, ignoring the cluster of arguments that happened the night Chelsea trooped in alone. Lucas fairly respected the bubbly blonde, and found it heartwarming at how much the interior designer already cared about Alana, despite only knowing her for a week. 

"Chels- ow- that really hurts-" Lucas says quickly, trying to move her acrylics away from his bare forearm arm, rushing after her, before being pushed down into a seat.

"No, you listen to me," she starts, pointing a finger at him, flaring her eyes. "That girl has been completely torn up over the past few days, not wanting anything else apart from being back in your arms, and she has to come back to not only you with a new girl, but the new girl you're with being a complete bitch? Are you stupid? At least switch to someone who's a better person than Lana, which by the way is completely impossible, I mean how could you? How do you even- Lucas I really thought you were a good person and after that really long conversation we had about Lana I thought you had her best interests-" Chelsea cuts herself off, finally laying her eyes on the man who looked just as, if not more, broken than her closest friend who was desperately trying to not cry as she settled in her empty bed. "Oh my gosh, are you crying?"

"Great," Lucas mumbles softly, wiping away the small tears that have accumulated at his eyes. "Chels I know this isn't something that-" Lucas cuts himself off with a sigh. "I made a mistake. That's all."

"Lucas no," She puffs out a breath gently, sitting down next to the physio, putting her wine glass down on the floor next to them. "Do you- do you want some tea or something? I'll get Hen to grab-"

Lucas cuts Chelsea off with a small sad chuckle. "I'm okay Chelsea, just keep yelling at me or something."

"I'm not going to do that anymore," she says to him. "You look like a mess."

"Thank you," he says sarcastically, rolling his eyes at her. "Henrik missed you like crazy," he says after the two had sat in silence for a few moments.

Henrik was by far Lucas' closest friend in the villa, and Lucas was more than thankful that his best mate wasn't dumped from the villa the night Rocco left. Of course, it was inevitable that Rocco would be voted as least favourite; the public had taken a real liking towards the adventurous climber, and thus decided to save Henrik. Henrik was also head over heels for Chelsea, but made a stupid mistake at the previous recoupling, picking Lottie off the whim because he thought Chelsea wanted to be with Gary.

"Wait really? I thought that he liked Lottie, and that's not a problem for me but I just really missed him, after I came in alone he was there for me when I made that stupid mistake of pissing Lottie off and he picked her at the last recoupling and-"

"You do realise that's because Gaz picked you, right?" Lucas points out, as Chelsea gasps softly.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he smiles genuinely, before turning to face the now empty kitchen, and empty outside area, a frown settling on his face when he realises that Alana was probably tucked up alone, probably crying her heart out (which she was), probably trying to stay quiet so no one would pay attention to her (which again, she was).

"What is it?" Chelsea asks, noticing Lucas looking slightly more upset than he already was.

"I really want to talk to her," he spills out. "I mean I need to talk to her. She won't though, I know she won't."

"I'll try and convince her," Chelsea tries to reassure him, but there's a silent agreement between the two of them that it won't work at all.

Alana was stubborn, and that meant that she would never, ever let her pride go. Alana was beyond angry at Lucas, she was upset, she felt betrayed and completely heartbroken. All of what she felt also meant she would refuse to hear Lucas out, because in her eyes, he either didn't trust her, or didn't want to be with her, and she couldn't accept that. She knew she was too stubborn to accept that, and that's how she found herself on the roof terrace, screaming her lungs out into a pillow and while everyone else rested their nightmares away, she was living in hers.


	2. Trust Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading, and thank you so much to everyone who left kudos on the previous chapter. I'm still really new to AO3 and I'm probably butchering it as I write this note, but I hope you enjoy the chapter :) x

Weirdly enough, Carl was the one who found Alana asleep on the uncomfortable cushions lying on the wooden bench of the roof terrace. He was actually looking for an empty place where he and Hope could talk about her surprise recoupling with him, after she pretty much expressed little interest in him throughout the duration of Casa Amor.

Initially he wanted Alana before he concluded he found Hope attractive, but he completely understood that she was utterly loyal to her beloved physio back in the villa, and he also understood boundaries, after seeing Arjun and Felix practically drown the poor girl in unwanted attention.

"Hey, um, Alana?" Carl asks softly, shaking the girls shoulder. "Sorry, Alana, um it's the morning."

"Huh," she hums, rubbing at her sore eyes, before opening them and seeing Carl in front of her, concern expressed over his confused features, making her smile softly. "Oh! Carl, uh hey," she yawns, stretching out her arms in front of her. "Sorry, I ended up falling asleep out here, i-is everything okay? Did you want to be alone out here?"

"No it's fine, honestly, are you okay though? Hope's coming up in a sec, I can ask her to get you something-"

"That's okay, guess I should be getting up anyway," she pushes out another smile, sitting up and squinting her eyes in the bright sunlight. "I'll see you around, Carl."

Alana leaves the roof terrace, entering the girls' dressing room, seeing Hope rush in, carrying two steaming mugs, determination written all over her expression. "Oh, hey Lana!" She exclaims warmly, settling the mugs down on a table, before greeting her friend with a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," she lies, pushing out another fake smile, this one not reaching her eyes at all. "You?"

"Okay," Hope shrugs in response. "Noah won't even look at me, which is understandable, but I really need to explain things to him, you know, about me moving on."

"You decided that?" Alana questions, feeling slightly relieved for her friend, who really was going to a dark place with her relationship. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks babe, I'm still not so sure but," Hope frowns before shaking her head and grinning. "I just need to explain it to Carl too, well, I guess tell him where I'm standing," she continues to ramble, noticing Alana's red tinged eyes. Hope's expression softens completely. "Hun, are you sure you're okay?"

"N-no yeah, I'm okay," Alana responds quietly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Um, I'm gonna go grab a coffee, but we'll catch up later, okay?"

"Of course babe," Hope smiles reassuringly at the girl, before saying a small bye, and heading to the terrace. Alana lets out a long breath that she didn't realise she was holding, trying to settle the pit of anxiousness that remains as a constant reminder of her broken relationship, and worry of running into the new woman who had turned Lucas' head completely.

Alana settled herself in front of a mirror, staring at the girl in front of her, not even being able to recognise herself. _How the fuck does this happen because of a boy?_ She grumbles softly to herself, reaching for her suncream, coating her face in a thin layer of SPF, trying to make herself look somewhat alive. After pulling on a navy two-piece, she rushed out of the dressing room, keeping her head down, and her sunglasses on.

She did not need anyone to pay attention to her. Not first thing in the morning, at least.

"Good morning lass!" Bobby's cheerful voice welcomes Alana to a not so cheerful kitchen, which is oddly silent for a normal morning. Today was far from normal. Noah was single, Hope had coupled up with someone new, Carl. Ibrahim had dumped Priya for stunning poker player Shannon, and Chelsea and Gary were oddly still in a couple, even though they both wanted to be with Henrik and Lottie respectively, who coincidentally were also in a couple. Marisol had chosen to finally put herself first, and ended up with sailor Graham, and Bobby had found himself a lover in Emily, who probably was what Bobby needed.

And that left Alana and Lucas. Lucas was with, ugh-Blake, leaving Alana single, and vulnerable, which made her detest the physio- actually that was impossible. She would never be able to hate the Oxford-residing handsome devil.

"Bit cheerful, Bobs," Alana mutters, sinking into a barstool, as Bobby hands her a steaming mug of freshly pressed coffee.

"Today is a perfect day to be cheerful. The sun is out, the pool is empty and they restocked the fridge! Oh and," Bobby smiles, looking out to the gym, seeing Emily working up a sweat with Ibrahim and Chelsea. "I think I might have found my match."

"I am truly happy for you, Bobs, but today is the furthest from a perfect day," Alana corrects one of her best friends. "You said it yourself, the pool is empty."

"There she is," Bobby sighs happily, a small smile playing on his lips at Alana, who rolls her eyes playfully in response. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright," Alana shrugs. "What more can I do?"

Bobby felt his stomach sink as he stared at the girl in front of him, before moving his eyes to the day beds, where Lucas and Henrik both laid out, Lucas looking worse for wear, and Henrik subtly trying to not look like he was checking Chelsea out as she dropped into a low squat.

"He wants to talk to you, you know," Bobby says lowly, handing her a plate of croissants and raspberry jam. "I think you guys should talk it out."

"No," Lana stops the conversation between Bobby and her, tearing off a piece of the flaky pastry.

"Alright then," Bobby breathes out, picking up his water bottle. "When you decide to hear him out, call me, yeah?"

"What? That's not fair, you're supposed to be one of my closest mates here!" Lana argues, pushing her sunglasses further up her face. Bobby's expression suddenly becomes unreadable to her.

"I'm one of his closest mates too now."

Lucas was half trying to fight off a hangover, and half trying to cooperate with his friend who was more preoccupied by his ex-not-current-future partner working out in hot pink booty shorts and a black bikini top.

"-she's never going to talk to me again, you know Lana, stubborn as anything," Lucas rambles, looking over the Spanish landscape. "And don't even get me started with Blake."

"Yeah brother, completely," Henrik nods, gulping slightly as Chelsea bends over, ass facing his direction, and touches her toes.

"You know she yelled at me this morning for putting almond milk in my fucking cereal? I wanted breakfast alone, a peaceful breakfast, but no," Lucas sighs again, running a hand through his hair. "I just want to talk to Lana, I need to explain to her-"

"Yeah, I understand you," Henrik pretends he's listening, nodding along with Lucas, smiling slightly as Chelsea erupts into a flurry of giggles.

"Uh, you know, just before the girls left, Lana woke me up and-" Lucas cuts himself off, the memory itself hurting him. "and she just gave me this hug. I could tell she didn't want to leave, so she just hugged me tight and I didn't even know what was going on."

_"I don't want you to go," Lucas whined into Alana's neck, earning a quiet giggle from the girl. "No, I mean it, things just are more special with you here."_

_"Awh, babe, you melt," Lana smiled gently against Lucas's shoulder, before lifting her head and pursing her lips. "Kiss me."_

_"Passionate, Romantic or cheeky?" Lucas answered tiredly, but still with a playful tone in his voice. Lana let out another giggle, which made Lucas smile yet again. "Oi shut it woman, I'm trying to vary it up here."_

_"Mmm, romantic please," she laughed, as he cupped her cheeks gently, leaning forward to close the gap between them. He pulled away suddenly, shocking Alana slightly. "What is it, Luc?"_

_"Nothing, just," Lucas tucked a piece of hair behind Lana's ear, kissing her forehead softly. "Every moment with you is romantic, we don't even have to try to make it romantic."_

_Alana didn't know how to say something which would even compete with his response, so she simply kissed him again, nestling her head back onto his shoulder. "I'll see you soon, okay?"_

_"Don't be gone too long," He whispered into her hair, holding her tighter, sniffing her shampoo faintly, as he tried to imprint her coconut shampoo into his memory._

_"Everything okay, love?" Alana asked him quietly._

_"Yeah, just, being with you is really perfect," he mumbled. "Almost like it's something I never want to end. I want this, forever."_

_"Well," Alana smirked, pulling away from him slightly. "Lock me up then, babes."_

Lucas almost burst into tears right there and then. His heart hurt, his head hurt, he was just simply hurting. He was slowly realising that he really, truly did screw up.

"Mhm, completely brother, definitely," Henrik says, completely oblivious to his friend next to him, as he saw Chelsea hula hooping, now joined by a happier and perkier Hope.

"Are you even listening to me?" Lucas asks, finally noticing what Henrik was focusing on. "Actually never mind, I'm happy for you."

"Sorry Lucas, I didn't mean to ignore you, she's just," Henrik smiles bashfully to himself. "I told her I wanted to be with her for the rest of our time here, last night. When we were sleeping out here. I told her I wanted more too, but you know, might as well promise her all of my time now, since that's pretty much the only thing that matters in the villa."

"She seems pretty chuffed too," Lucas says to him, scanning his eyes over the villa, landing on Alana who was sitting alone on one of the loungers, her head covered with a floppy hat. "She-" Lucas cuts himself off, as Alana turns onto her stomach, giving Lucas a direct view of the curvature of her back. "Fuck man, how do I fix this?"

Henrik was about to answer, but was quickly cut off by Priya yelling that she had received a text from the island gods, making Lucas groan immediately.

"If it's a physical challenge I am physically boycotting it-"

"Islanders! Today you will be taking part in Snog-Marry-Pie! Hashtag who's kissing who, Hashtag marriage material!" Priya exclaims, before letting out a laugh and looking around the broken group of islanders. "This isn't going to be awkward at all."

Lucas mutters a few curse words, excusing himself away from Henrik, and rushing away into the main bedroom, heading straight to the boys dressing room. He couldn't do this challenge, not today, not when he has no idea where he stands with the woman he's crazy about, and not when half the villa truly hates him. Lucas felt the bile rise up his throat, and desperately tried to push it back down as he steadied his breath. _Who the fuck do I kiss? Who the fuck do I marry? Who the fuck do I pie? Blake obviously, but still. What about Lana?_

Lana felt herself rushing away into the lounge as soon as Priya had read out the text. She felt sick, she felt confused, she felt angry, she felt sad, she felt guilty, she felt everything to the point she couldn't feel Chelsea's hands on her arms, or Gary, who wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders. _Pie Lucas, obviously, kiss... Noah? Kiss Lucas? Marry Gary? Marry... Lucas? Pie Bobby?_

The challenge took place out on the lawn, right in front of the pool. The girls were all standing in a line, and Bobby stood at the beginning, tapping his fingers on his chin cunningly, smirking at the group of them.

"Who to kiss, who to kiss, who to kiss?" He questions, walking up and down, his eyes not leaving Emily's, who was blushing and giggling at the same time. "Well, it has to be this lovely lassie right here," Bobby swooped his arm around Emily's waist, and pulled her close as he kissed her delicately, making the girls all cheer and clap wildly, happy for their favourite baker who had found his match.

Bobby ended up getting down on one knee in front of Lottie, and pied Priya in the face after she "too good at lip sync battles". Up after Bobby was Gary, who kissed Lottie, married Lottie and pied Lottie all in one, which made the witch angry, happy and melt all in one. Noah kissed Shannon on the cheek, proposed to Marisol, and pied Hope, understandingly, and as did Ibrahim, smacking the pie directly into Hopes face, after kissing Shannon and dropping down in front of Lana.

Up next was Lucas. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears as he walked slowly down the line, standing in front of Lana nervously. It was the first time the villa had seen Lucas remotely scared, and the first time Lana had looked him in the eye after last nights disaster.

"Um," Lucas begins, looking away from Lana and stopping face to face with Chelsea instead. "My best mate is crazy about you, and I think you guy's are perfect together, and I want to give you my blessing, so I'm going to-"

Lana scoffs to herself, seeing Lucas kiss Chelsea's hand gently, before he looks back up and walks straight past Lana, getting down on one knee in front of Shannon. "I think I could learn a thing or two about poker from you," he grins, making the girls, barre Blake and Lana giggle. "And finally, a pie," he says, grabbing the whipped cream filled crust, walking past Lana again, making her raise her eyebrows in shock, as Lucas lands his pie against Blakes face, hearing her scream in protest.

"Did he just-"

"No way-"

Lana furrowed her brow at him, as he looked back at her with a small shrug. She sighed gently, and continued standing in her place, earning a ring from Carl, a ring from Henrik, and a pie from Graham.

Priya started the game for the girls, and walked in front of the boys, hands on her hips as she scanned down the line. "Hm, none of you look like fun to kiss so," Priya starts, before walking up to Lucas. "I'm doing this because in a way, I kind of feel sorry for you," she says, kissing his cheek gently. Bobby lets out a snort of laughter, which the physio replied to with a light shove. Priya married Bobby, and pied Ibrahim.

Hope kissed Carl, married Henrik, and pied Lucas, with a subtle, "that's for hurting my girl," she shoots him a wink, as the girls all laugh, and Lana pushes out a small smile. Chelsea jumped her way to Henrik, landing in his open arms, wrapping her legs around his torso, and giving him the biggest kiss of the whole challenge overall, before proposing to Lucas and pushing a pie into Gary's face just for the "bants".

Blake almost made Lana throw up. She started with an over-the-top one-sided kiss on Lucas, which he clearly wasn't reciprocating, before proposing to, and being denied, by Noah. She pied Bobby, which he laughed off and said it probably tasted better than her, making motorbike boy laugh louder than anyone else.

Emily kissed, married and pied Bobby, saying something about "doing all that for a while at least", and Shannon kissed Ibrahim, married Lucas, and pied Noah for fun. Marisol went for a kiss with Graham, then proposed to Noah, and pied Lucas again for "hurting her favourite," which was the same reasoning Lottie gave for chucking a pie at Lucas too. Lottie kissed Gary, and subsequently married Bobby, asking for "cupcakes everyday".

It finally came to Alana, who was scared shitless of having to kiss one of the boys. She could kiss someone to make Lucas feel like shit, someone like Carl, or she could kiss any of the boys she's close to just to get it out of the way.

"So, half of you guys are just not it for me, or it would be awkward for me to kiss you, or you just don't deserve it," she says, sending a pointed look to Lucas, who looked down at his feet. "Which is why I'm going to start with marriage," the boys laugh at Lana, seeing her skip up to Henrik, landing on her knee in front of him. "You make my best friend the happiest I have ever seen her, and you make really good fried eggs, so Henrik, will you marry me?"

"Of course!" Henrik says gleefully, letting Alana slip the silver band onto his finger, before she grins and grabs her pie.

"It would be really fun to pie any of you, but I've had this planned in my head for a while now," she smirks to herself, walking up and down the line of boys, her eyes trained on Lucas.

_She's gonna pie me, I know it, she's gonna land this pie right on my face, I deserve it, I-_

"You did not just do that!" Lucas snaps his head up, seeing Alana back with the girls, Blake covered in cream from head to toe. "You bitch!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise that I couldn't pie the brat who decides to come into my villa and try to turn my mates against me," Alana shoots at Blake, glaring deeply at her. "You're lucky it was just whipped cream," Blake fumes at her, growling through her teeth, making Alana simply chuckle to herself. "And now, that kiss."

Alana gulps back her own breath, trying to not look anxious as she comes down from her high moment, walking back up to the boys. "Frankly all of you repulse me but I-" Lana cuts herself off, connecting her gaze with Lucas', making his stomach and heart leap. Alana frowns to herself, looking down and away from Lucas completely "He's single, I'm single, I really don't think it matters at this point, and I have permission from Hope," she mutters, before moving as far away as she can from Lucas, and landing her lips directly onto Noahs.

Librarians arms wrapped themselves around her waist, and she pushed hers around his shoulders, pursing her lips against his. The two of them pull away sweetly, Alana almost giggling madly, tears pushing the corners of her eyes, as she stares at Lucas, thinking through her next words carefully.

"There's your only reason not to trust me," she spits at him, causing Lucas to gulp. Alana sucks her breath in, turning around quickly and walking back to the group of girls, minus Blake who was probably planning Alana's death as the group debriefed from the challenge.

Lucas stood still whilst the boys walked away, he didn't know what to think, and seemed to forget how to move for a brief second. The truth was physically painful for Lucas to understand, and he couldn't help the guilt settle around him. With a small sigh, he stripped of his blue shirt, and microphone, diving straight into the deep end of the pool, letting the water take the brute force of the weight he had been carrying with him. As the chlorine stung his eyes, Lucas finally realised that she will always be too good for him, and there was no way he could fix what he had done.

He had ended them before they had even begun.


	3. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! And thank you for the kudos on the previous part <3
> 
> I'm think of creating a weekly upload schedule, which means I will probably upload every Tuesday! (today's the exception)

The evening seemed as though it was the coldest day in the villa so far. The sky was cloudy, and the light breeze pushed a chill around the already chilly villa. The fire was lit, and some of the islanders sat around it, blankets pulled over their shoulders, and cups of tea in their hands instead of their usual glass of wine or a cocktail.

It was still quiet, still too quiet, which Lottie seemed to catch onto, sending a pointed look in Bobby's direction, the kitchen empty apart from the two of them, and newbie Emily, who was nestled in Bobby's arms.

"Something's gonna happen tonight, I can feel it," Lottie sighs gently, pouring a glass of water for herself, letting the liquid spill down the sides.

"What do you mean? Tonight's got a great vibe," Emily pouts slightly, making Bobby chuckle behind her.

"Lottie's having one of her prediction moods," Bobby teases, letting go of Emily briefly, just to turn the still running tap off. "Lozza, nothing is going to happen. Everyone's good."

"You're just saying that because you're all happy and settled in your couple," she frowns, groaning gently. "Sorry, I'm really happy for you, I just don't feel secure right now, I shouldn't be taking that out on you."

"Witch has feelings?"

Lucas steps out of the main room, dressed in a fresh navy button up, the first few buttons undone, and surprisingly, less gel in his hair than normal. His shirt was coupled with a pair of black slacks, and smart black shoes adorned on his feet, even though he would much rather be wearing his pyjamas and soft moccasins.

"Oh shut up," Lottie glares through her eyelashes at the man approaching, earning a casual eye roll from him.

"I don't know why you're giving me the cold shoulder, didn't Gaz pick Chels at the last recoupling? You know, instead of you?" Lucas smirks smugly at her, as she glares at him even more prominently than she already was.

"We talked about this, I was having doubts that I completely regret, and shouldn't you be focusing on the brat you're coupled up with? You know, the one you chose over the most incredible girl who will ever give you attention?"

Lottie knew she had hit a nerve. Lucas' left eye twitched slightly, as he looked down at his glass of scotch, a frown sketched onto his lips. Lottie looked over the physio curiously, _surely he shouldn't be acting like this if he actually switched? Wouldn't he have had to be completely transfixed by whats her face- Bella? No, Blake?_ Lucas sighed gently, opening his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Bobby.

"Got a text!" He yells, the beep of his phone echoing around both Lottie's and Lucas' ears.

"I told you both something bad was going to happen-"

Lucas completely blanked out Bobby and Lottie bickering about how her prediction was right, and instead focused on the literal angel who was making her way to the kitchen. He couldn't help his eyes run over the curves of her body, that were accentuated perfectly in the little jade green silk dress she had on, the tiny straps sitting evenly over her glowing collarbones, and a little grey cardigan perched over her shoulders, making her look adorable and heavenly at the same time. Alana cuddled up next to Lottie, much to Lucas' dismay, and the witch wrapped her arms around the older girl, resting her head on Alana's shoulder.

"What did the text say?" Hope asks, linking her hand with Carls, as Lucas notices Noah immediately turn around.

"Please gather around the fire pit immediately," Bobby mutters, gulping slightly, as Lottie shoots him an I-told-you-so look, standing up with Alana.

"If it's a dumping, I vote for physio and brat," Lottie calls over her shoulder, earning a quiet laugh from Alana, both the girls walking over to the fire pit.

"Don't," Gary sighs at Lucas, placing a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon mate, before Blake comes and drags you there."

Lucas sits directly opposite Alana, staring at her, not on purpose, but as a way to at least try to get her attention. He just wanted to talk to her, to try and explain exactly what happened, to tell her how he felt and how he still feels, to show her she was the only woman for him, even though he managed to show the complete opposite.

"Text," Noah says, nodding and standing up, reading the message off of his phone. "Noah, Priya and Alana, as the only single islanders in the villa, you are vulnerable."

"W-What?" Lucas can't help the word leave his mouth, just as Alana finally looks at the man who was hers, her heart completely breaking yet again, not knowing as to why she suddenly felt sad.

"Um," Alana clears her throat, moving her gaze to Noah. "Is there anything else?"

"No-"

"That was me," Chelsea cuts Noah off, standing up and taking a heavy sigh, reading out the next message. "Chelsea and Gary, Lottie and Henrik, Lucas and Blake, and Bobby and Emily, your couples received the most votes from the public. You must now decide which single islander to save. The two remaining islanders will be dumped from the island immediately," Chelsea finishes, letting a quiet gasp leave her lips. "No, I refuse, I can't do that- I-"

"It's okay babe," Henrik wraps his arm around Chelsea, kissing the side of her head, whilst Lucas looks straight back at Lana. "We'll be okay-"

"How the fuck did Lucas and Blake make most popular? Surely we should just dump them to make the numbers they want," Lottie butts in, tears building at her eyes as she wraps her own arms around Alana.

"Excuse me?" Blake mutters, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. "We're a good couple! I don't know why no one sees that-"

"We are no where near a good couple," Lucas cuts her off, glaring softly at the girl beside him.

"Finally, some sense has left his stupid-"

"Lottie," Bobby warns, sighing gently. "We all know this is difficult but-"

"You guys have to make a decision," Alana says quietly. "And I'll make it easier for you. I want to leave."

Lucas felt his blood run cold. He snapped his head up, already feeling his eyes stinging for the sixth time that day, and shook his head from side to side. Lana smiles sadly at him, before standing up and going to join Noah and Priya, who were both awkwardly looking at each other.

"Come on guys, we have to talk this through," Bobby looks at the couples who have to decide who stays and goes.

"We'll give you some space," Hope says softly, guiding the rest of the islanders away from the fire pit, immediately going to Alana, and putting an arm around her waist, guiding her away from the larger group.

Alana looks back at the group still at the fire pit, her eyes blurring as she traces Lucas' figure, trying to remember every single part of him, taking him in and carving a piece of her mind just for Lucas to stay and haunt her forever. She felt Hope hand her a warm mug of tea, but her mind was completely and utterly focused on Lucas. He was all she could think about. And she hated it.

The group voting were arguing about who to keep, but it was clear that no one wanted to see Alana go, but of course, apart from Blake. She was glaring and almost growling at anyone who decided to back the villas main presence; everyone there wanted to kill her, Lucas included.

"She literally said that she wanted to leave! I don't know why this is a decision!" Blake argues, making Lottie and Chelsea scoff simultaneously, the two of them trying to keep Lana in.

"I think you should lay out of this conversation, Blake," Lucas states, folding his arms against his chest. "The rest of us have known each of them longer, so it's only fair for us to decide."

"Emily has been here the same amount of time as I have!"

"But she's nice," Chelsea mutters, taking a seat on one of the white cushions. "I want Lana to stay, I don't care. She's my vote."

"Mine too," Bobby pitches in, looking straight at Lucas.

"Same here," Lottie, Gary and Henrik pitch in. "Personally, I think Priya and Noah want to leave," Lottie adds. "They both don't really see the point of being here right now."

"Okay well I think Lana should stay too, she's the sweetest, and I know I don't have a lot to go off of, but she's gone out of her way to make me feel welcome, even though she's got enough going on," Emily explains, Blake glaring at her, and Lucas sending her an appreciative small nod.

"Lucas, mate, what about you?" Gary asks carefully, as Lucas takes a long breath in. "It's okay, it's majority Lana anyway. Don't rush yourself."

"Thanks Gaz," Lucas sucks in his breath quickly, before nodding his head at the group. "I want L-lana," he cuts himself off, the words sinking in immediately, giving him two different meanings. He wanted her to stay in the villa for the sake of being in the villa, and he wanted her more than anything. "Lana," he clears his throat. "To stay, even though she's going to despise our decision."

"So why are we making it?" Blake mutters, Lucas' ears suddenly perking up. "What? She's a fake, everyone on the outside see's it."

"That's it, I am not letting you belittle her anymore," Lucas sneers, his nostrils flaring and eyes widening slightly, himself shocked that he finally found the voice to quieten Blake down. "There was never an us, I coupled up with you because firstly, you were desperate, and second of all, I was selfish and wanted to protect myself. We're done. I am not considering myself in a couple with you."

Chelsea can't stop the grin from spreading over her face, and Henrik has to quickly turn her around so no one else notices. Lottie can't believe her eyes, and Blake, well, she looks as though she is about to throw Lucas into the fire pit. Bobby smiles proudly at the older physio, and Gary pats him on the back.

"Atta boy!" Bobby claps his hands, before looking at Blake. "Sorry, by the way."

"You all are absolute-"

Lottie cuts her off by calling over the rest of the islanders, who slowly make their way back to the now suddenly, more welcoming fire pit. "Why do you guys look like it's a birthday party?" Noah asks, confused as he takes his position in front of the rest of the islanders, beside Alana and Priya.

Lana blanked out the rest of the conversation between the group, focusing on the floorboards beneath her, realising that some of the boards were not following a uniform pattern, causing her to cringe slightly. _So stupid, cringing about decking_ , she thinks to herself, letting a small chuckle pass her rosy lips.

She could feel his eyes on her. He was confused, as to why she was so okay moments after telling her friends to vote her out, moments after confessing she didn't even want to be there anymore. Lucas sighs, clasping his hands together in front of him, waiting for someone to receive the text, and also waiting for Alana's inevitable anger which will probably flare around for the rest of the night.

"Bastards," Lucas mutters to himself, his phone buzzing in his pocket, signifying him to be the one to be the bearer of bad news. _As if librarian man couldn't hate me more_. Lucas sighs yet again, squinting slightly at his bright screen. "Islanders, time to make your decision," he shoves his phone back into his pocket, clearing his throat, "this hasn't been a decision we've taken lightly-"

"Bullshit," Blake sneers from beside him, folding her arms and clicking her tongue, earning a sharp shush from Hope and Lottie.

"As I was saying," Lucas continues, glaring coolly at the so called brat. "We didn't want to make the wrong decision either, but there's one person who I think we will all feel the loss of, no matter what has happened between us," Lucas pauses, connecting his eyes with Alana, almost begging her to understand. "She has the strongest presence here, and yet the most pleasant. She's dangerous yet safe at the same time."

_"You are dangerously beautiful Alana, did you know that?"_

_"Isn't that what makes it fun?"_

_"You've got my number, haven't you?" Alana giggles in response to the man, tracing her finger over his cheekbone. "But actually, it was just a phrase. In fact I feel safer with you than I ever have with anyone," his words hang heavy in the air. "I uh, I usually like a bit of danger, and you know that, it helps me feel alive, but with you, there's no danger and I still feel alive."_

_"Babe," Alana coos gently, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to the side of his mouth. "You're incredible, did you know that? Luc, genuinely, I adore you." He grins sheepishly._

_"What are you doing to me, woman? I've never been like this before," Alana laughs again, laughing off how intense his words were, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning up and pursing her lips again._

Alana's heart stops when he utters her name, and then the words of we want her to stay in the villa. She couldn't believe that he, of all people, would utter words, words so close to her heart to the entire group, especially in front of the girl he brought back. Betrayal ripped through her, then the sadness and anger hit, followed by a wave of absolute displease that crashed straight to her heart. Her chest felt tight, her eyes stung, her palms were clammy, and her heartbeat drummed in her ears.

The girl genuinely had no idea how to react. So she did the only thing that was plausible.

"I think it's about time we talked," She shoots at the tall, black haired man, who had a piece of her heart in his clenched fist, a knife shoved directly through it. "In private."

Lucas gulped down his breath, following the girl to their spot. Well, it was a public area, but they spent most of their days pre Casa Amor sat on the roof terrace. Lucas felt his shoulders weighing him down; she sat herself in the corner, pulling her hands around her toned legs, looking down at the white coffee table that still probably had ring outlines of the coffee they both drank the morning before they were split apart.

The ex-couple were silent for a while. Lucas, still standing, and Alana, sat and ignoring the one thing she wanted to do. _We came here to talk, not to stay quiet and ignore each other_. He gazed at the woman who had his heart, his whole heart, even though it had only been two weeks since they had met; and it terrified him. The physio had only ever given his heart to one other before, and she had returned it to him in the form of rejection and dishonesty, the same way by which he should give Alana's back.

"Do you think you should give me an explanation, or are you just going to keep me in the villa without even giving me a chance to move on?" Alana bursts, her entire body sinking into her seat, yet her head and heart on the edge.

"Giving you a chance to move on?" Lucas spills, a helpless look covering his face, his legs giving in and making him sink to his knees.

"Isn't that what happens when you come back with someone new?" Alana's words hitting Lucas hard, physically making him feel lightheaded.

"No one gave me a chance to talk to you," Lucas almost whispers, contorting Alana's face into utter confusion.

"That's never stopped you before."

_Alana was sat in the middle of an arguing Nope. Hope was upset, Noah didn't seem to give a fuck, and Priya, well Priya was trying to explain to Hope it was all on her, and Noah dug things deeper for himself by denying everything Priya was saying. Lana seemed exhausted. Her shoulders were sagged, her dress was crumpled up by her clenching and unclenching the soft material in her hands over and over again, her head was aching, and all she wanted was to be sucked into the ground._

_Marisol was the villas psychologist, shouldn't she be the one giving the free therapy?_

_Lucas almost laughed at how hopeless the couple arguing were, but then he saw his girl in the middle and immediately wanted to butt Nopes heads together until they both shut up. So, he did the only thing he could do, and walked up to them, dragging Alana up by the arm._

_"Lucas, what the fuck! We need her to medi-"_

_"No. She's got a massage booked. The masseuse will get angry if she's late."_

Lucas' eyes burnt as the girl looks up at him, a single tear rolling down her reddened cheek. "I just, I think I deserve an explanation, that's all," she whispers, her voice strained and tired, sounding as though all she wants is to go on a private holiday and sink into a pile of sand, letting the sun sort out all of her troubles; basically Love Island without the drama, cameras and people.

"The video we got," He confesses, standing up and taking a seat on the coffee table, still a good distance away from her, but now directly facing the heartbroken girl. "You and Hope seemed to be the centre of attention, for all the guys, you more so," he looks down at his lap. "They showed a video of you, getting really close to a guy, practically eating his ear off," he sighs gently, looking back up at her. "After that, they showed him at the beach hut, talking about how happy he was to be with that girl. I thought it was you."

"I saw you kissing the girl you brought back and I didn't-"

"I'm not done," he cuts her off, slightly offended that he couldn't finish his reasoning, but almost begging her to let him continue. "I know I will never be enough for you, and it looked like you were happy. You looked like you could finally breathe, and it killed me. I was convinced you were going to switch and I did the most selfish thing I could to keep myself safe. I will never be able to stop apol-"

"Wait, you did it to keep yourself safe?" She bursts, her chest feeling hot and her breath getting caught in her throat. "Safe? You saw one video and thought, _fuck, I'll be kicked off the show?_ What the fuck, Lucas? Did you not even think about me?" She yells, her skin flushing, and her dress feeling as though it was clinging to her, suffocating her. "Is being on the show that important to you? Is staying till the final all you fucking care about?"

"Lana I don't mean it like-"

"No! I should've known that you were stuck up and so fucking self-conceited! Everyone was saying it! I should've listened to fucking Rocco-"

"Alana! I swear I-"

"Tell me the truth right fucking now, Lucas," She fumes, standing up and pointing her finger straight at him. "All I have done is shown to you how much I want you, and this entire time you've been focusing on how to stay in the fucking show?"

"Shown to me how much you want me?"

"I can't believe you just asked me that," Alana shakes her head, tears filling both eyes, her throat hurting from the lump that had settled.

"Well are you going to give me an answer to that?"

Alana opens her mouth to respond, but no words come out, just because she physically can't speak. Her throat was closing up, feeling as though she could not even remember how to utter words out. Lucas shakes his head, hurt, pain and disgust brimming his figure. To Lucas, her silence was her saying she has no answer for him.

"I see how it is," he mumbles, bowing his head down as he stands from the table, towering over Alana again. "I saw that video and thought, _fuck, I have to stay so I can win her back_. No point of that anymore."

She wants to scream at him, scream that she wants him to win her back, scream that she wants to start over, scream that she wants him, and that she has wanted him, and will still want him. She wants to scream that there was no show with him, that she feels like herself with him, that she doesn't care about winning, or even about the competition. She wants to cry that it is just the two of them for her.

"And you know what's funny?" Lucas asks her, turning around before leaving, a sad smile over his sad face. "This danger between us makes me feel dead."

Lucas slams the terrace door as he leaves, creating a bubble of pain around Alana. The girl hugs her legs close to her chest, trapping herself in her own emotions, intensifying every negative feeling she had just been hit with, crying them all back into her, just to repeat the cycle over again.

_"And you know what's funny?" Lucas asks her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, the sunset behind both warming them and casting some sort of ethereal glow that the two of them saw surrounding their future person. "The danger between us and the danger of falling for you makes me feel alive."_


End file.
